


Почти идеальное свидание

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Как выразить свою любовь? Способов миллион! Один из них - согласиться на то, что ты на дух не переносишь, но обожает твой возлюбленный, и научиться самому наслаждаться этим!
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	Почти идеальное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этим артом: [https://pp.userapi.com/c639524/v639524794/37b26/_RDXRYbtxz0.jpg]

— Мы сегодня идем на свидание! — заявил Натаниель, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Что? — переспросил ошеломленный Кастиель, разворачиваясь к старосте.

В целом его вид получился комичным. Удивленные глаза вкупе с торчащими из хвоста красными прядками и заложенным за ухо карандашом.

— На свидание, — стукнул Натаниель согнутым указательным пальцем по голове задиры, усаживаясь к нему на пол.

Он обнял его со спины, заглядывая через плечо в тетрадь — вдоль и поперек перечеркнутую черной пастой. Из миски на рядом стоящем кофейном столике Натаниель взял открытый мягкий батончик из светлой нуги и откусил его. Была большая обеденная перемена, и они решили провести ее у Кастиеля дома.

— Это я расслышал, — сказал хулиган, чувствуя от близости напряжение внизу живота, и перелистнул страницу. Следующая точно так же была вся перечеркнута зигзагами, но Кастиель тем не менее что-то упорно оттуда вычитывал, поэтому староста решил не лезть. — Почему именно сегодня? И куда? — Кастиель понимал, что уроки прогуливать этот зануда не станет, а потому предложение казалось весьма сомнительным.

— В парк аттрационов, — осторожно, будто извиняясь, промурлыкал Натаниель, крепче смыкая объятия на шее задиры и прикусывая его за ухо.

Они с ним никогда об этом не говорили, но Натаниель знал, что Кастиель не любит парки аттракционов, а если быть точнее, он не любил все эти розовые влюбленные сюсюканья, прилагающиеся к свиданиям в подобных местах.

— Ну ладно, — повел плечами Кастиель, Натаниель почувствовал их движение под своими руками.

Натаниель подождал, но хулиган больше ничего не ответил, продолжая пялиться в свою тетрадь. Осознав, что ответ окончательно положительный, он, конечно, удивился, но просиял.

— Тогда сегодня после уроков, ладно? — проинформировал Натаниель.

— Окей, — вздохнул Кастиель в ответ. Все-таки не вместо…

Натаниель распутал свои объятия и обошел его на четвереньках, оказавшись к нему лицом. Он посмотрел на сосредоточившегося хулигана и на тетрадку. Счастливо сузив глаза, он закусил нижнюю губу и вытянул тетрадь из рук двоечника.

— Эй, чего? — приподнял бровь Кастиель. Он уже подумал, что снова дал не удовлетворительный ответ старосте, и тот сейчас начнет занудствовать.

Но Натаниель вместо этого подобрался ближе, прижавшись своей грудью к груди Кастиеля, влажно целуя его и заваливая на пол. Кастиель, покрасневший и немного недоумевающий, смотрел на нависшего сверху старосту, чьи волосы теперь обрамляли лицо, как сталактиты в пещерах.

— У нас около двадцати минут перерыва осталось? — хитро произнес староста.

***

— Мда-а-а, — протянул хулиган, окидывая взором огромный парк аттракционов.

Пока Кастиель любовался большой вывеской на входе в парк, Натаниель купил билеты, протолкнул их мимо толпы, купил игрушечные уши Микки Мауса, которые Кастиель так не любил, и даже успел нацепить их на хулигана. Кастиель стоял в оцепенении (хотя, скорей, задумавшись) до тех пор, пока не потянул с сюрпаньем молочный коктейль через трубочку. И только к концу напитка он понял, что тот был клубничный.

— Эй! — произнес он, отпрянув от пластикового стаканчика, будто собирался надрать тому зад.

На обертке была выбешивающе улыбающаяся рожица в жвачно-розовом колорите. Он покрутил стакан в руке и закинул его в ближайшую вытянутую урну. Натаниель стоял у оранжевого лотка в изогнутой позе. Как оказалось, они дошли до тира, и теперь староста примерялся к мишени-утке.

— Чего, милый? — услышал громкие возмущения Натаниель. Высунув язык и прикрыв глаз, он мотнул бедрами.

Слово «милый» обожгло слух Кастиеля, и он почувствовал, как уши начинают гореть. Конечно Натаниель никогда так не называл Кастиеля. И называть бы не стал. Так что чувствовалось, что это обращение было с претензией на поддразнивание. На щеках тоже отчетливо чувствовался оттиск жара, но куда меньший, чем на кончиках ушей. Он взглядом скользнул по выгнутой фигуре Натаниеля, не сдержано отметив в мыслях, что его зад обтянут так сексуально. Что же в нем сегодня такого? Точно. Он надел любимые джинсы Кастиеля. Сам староста носить их не любил, говорил, что чувствует себя в них весьма некомфортно. Но сегодня надел. Зачем? «Для меня?..» — проскользнула немного смутившая мысль в голове Кастиеля. Он улыбнулся, но стараясь не выдать польщенной девчачьей, как он сам считал, улыбки, постарался замаскировать ее под неширокий оскал, обнажающий тонкую полоску зубов, зато с заметно выдающимся клыком.

— Ничего, — сдержавшись от ворчливого высказывания, отозвался задира.

Блондинистому зануде все-таки удалось укротить бунтующий нрав Кастиеля, и тот, отказавшийся от мысли остановить любимого и уйти, лишь пристроился рядом, как охранник-вышибала. Натаниель прицелился и совершил выстрел. Пуля попала ровнехонько в узкий просвет между силуэтом зайчика и ели. Но как же так? Он был уверен, что попадет в цель. Так долго настраивался. Он отодвинулся от ружья и надуто посмотрел на него.

— Дай сюда, дуреха, — усмехнулся Кастиель, пихнув смешного старосту бочком и взявшись за винтовку. — Тут прицел сбит. — учено констатировал он.

Натаниель без колебаний двинулся и подпер руками подбородок, скучающе взглянув на вновь перехватившего инициативу хулигана. Кастиель прицелился — в прицел была видна белая брезентовая стенка палатки, чуть ниже справа от него — тот самый кроль и ель. Кастиель выстрелил и опрокинул силуэт лесного существа вниз головой.

— Вау, — изумился Натаниель, вытянувшись. Скорее инстинктивно поддержав своего избранника, чем правда найдя в очередной его бесполезной способности какое-то чудо.

Кастиель серией выстрелов выбил черные цели и лишь однажды промахнулся. Но в сумме, учитывая промах Натниеля, это давало им самый большой приз, который только был в этом надувательском лохотроне. Когда Натаниель радостно побежал забирать приз, задире показалось, что как-то подозрительно улыбнулся этот контролер, пока передавал большого зверя. А его глупая принцесса только и рада, со вскруженной комплиментами головой. Он подошел, побыстрее отстраняя блондина от этого шарлатана, и рыкнул на работника тира. Староста вопросительно на него посмотрел. Кастиель по-хозяйски обвил рукой талию Натаниеля, не преминув недвусмысленно огладить бедро в светлых джинсах перед рыжим бедолагой. Самодовольный пафос в потемневших глазах задиры понравился Натаниелю. Хотя обычно за подобные действия он его отчитывал, но на сегодня решил сделать исключение, позволив себе оказаться под полной защитой хулигана. Он послушно двинулся от ларька с недоумевающим хозяином аттракциона, прижавшись к своему телохранителю.

Далее они отправились на экстремальные аттракционы, где веселился по большей части Кастиель. Нат веселился тоже в полной мере, но целоваться, когда вагончик застрял вверх тормашками? Такая дикость и в голову ему бы никогда не пришла. А вот адреналин, видимо, пробуждал в Кастиеле романтические порывы.

Они присели на скамейку, которую удачно отыскали в тени дерева, решив дать себе немного отдыха. Натаниель разлегся на коленях хулигана, закинув одну ногу на другую, и Кастиель все это время, не сводя взгляда, гладил щеки старосты пальцами, иногда задевая губы. Натаниель понял, что задира поддался так ненавистной ему атмосфере розово-романтичных мест, но решил не упоминать об этом, дабы не испортить момент. Взамен он позволял Кастиелю вести себя так, как тому хотелось — эгоистично и грубо с теми, кто, как ему казалось, посягает на его территорию. Хотя обычно задире попадало хоть за малейшее желание такое провернуть.

Без колеса-обозрения прогулка не обошлась. Оба считали, что пойти на свидание в парк аттракционов и не прокатиться круг на нем — это попусту потраченные деньги. Даже Кастиель это признавал. Только вот заходящим солнцем над городом полюбоваться так и не удалось: пристроив огромную панду рядом, Кастиель не оставлял в покое губы Натаниеля от начала и до конца поездки, желая сполна насладиться редкой возможностью монополизировать блондинистую задницу.

Под звуки парковых сверчков и атмосферные завывания ночных мимов под шарманку, Натаниель провожал Кастиеля до его дома. Они шли в тишине, а рука Кастиеля по-прежнему лежала на бедре Натаниеля. Тот дремал, опустив голову на плечо Кастиеля и полагаясь на его координирование.

— Мы дошли, — вдруг сказал Кастиель.

Романтичные мелодии в голове Натаниеля стихли, и парковые аллеи, освещенные ночными фонарями, сменились на стены знакомого дома. Кастиель не мог заставить себя отпустить руку Натаниеля и тот, читая неуверенность в глазах, зажал медведя между ними. И, припечатав задиру к стене, с жаром присосался к пересохшим губам.

— Вот засранец, — прокомментировал Кастиель, и вид его нельзя было назвать довольным. Нахмуренные брови предавали уж слишком сердитый вид лицу.

— Знаю, — согласился переполненный гормонами радости Натаниель с яркой улыбкой на лице.

Кастиель проследил, как влажный розовый язык прошелся по губам и снова скрылся в темной глубине рта. Натаниель еще раз приложился к губам Кастиеля, не особо задерживаясь, но не менее страстно.

— Не зайдешь? — спросил надувшийся Кастиель, не сопротивлявшийся тому, что Натаниель в свое удовольствие ладонями наминает его щеки.

— Не-а, — с такой же наглой улыбкой отозвался староста.

— Ненавижу тебя, — фыркнул Кастиель, отведя взгляд в сторону.

— И я тебя люблю, — в последний раз поцеловал он своего ежонка.

Тот был очень задет. Снова отпускать его к отцу? Он не хотел. Хватать за руки и просить остаться — не поможет. Кастиель уже устал. В его взгляде читались неуверенность и злоба. Натаниель знал, что он собирается плакать. Но ни за что не покажет, насколько он слаб. Несмотря на взбунтовавшиеся эмоции внутри, Натаниелю пришлось первому сделать шаг назад, забирая медведя.

— Увидимся в школе, пока, — сказал он, почти разворачиваясь.

Кастиель все еще хотел поцеловать его. Он развернулся и, скрывшись за дверью, громко ее захлопнул. Натаниель вздохнул и счастливо улыбнулся, крепче сжимая панду в своих руках. По освещенным пустым улицам он направился домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Полный список работ по фандому можно найти здесь: [https://vk.com/topic-95952005_39832123]


End file.
